Demonios Nocturnos
by Carlos Cordoba
Summary: 18 / isabella es una joven común y corriente que por las noches es acosada por un demonio de ojos verdes.


Demonios Nocturnos

**Nota: El siguiente oneshot contiene lenguaje adulto y escenas que no son recomendables para menores de 18 años, por lo cual te ruego que si eres menor salgas de este oneshot.**

A medida que el tiempo avanza ella tiene miedo, parte de ella desea que llegue la noche pero otra tienen miedo, se niega a aceptar lo que le pasa, quiere huir, pedir ayuda, pero sabe que no puede hacerlo, después de todo como escapar de un demonio, como esconderse de un ser que puede encontrarte en donde sea, la tarde pasa rápidamente y llega la noche, isabella se encierra en su habitación, sierra la ventana con pasador aunque sabe que es inútil, se queda observando la ventana con miedo e intriga, justo a las 12 de la noche una sombra llega a la ventana, la observa fijamente, ella empieza a temblar al ver sus ojos verdes puestos en ella, el demonio atraviesa la pared sin abrir la ventana con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, ella retrocede rápidamente hacia la puerta

Por favor Edward – así le había pedido el demonio que lo llamara – no me hagas daño

Sabes – dijo el demonio avanzando hacia ella – que nunca podría lastimarte

La voz aterciopelada hiso que isabella se congelara, Edward aprovecho el momento y se acerco a ella, empezó a besar sus labios ferozmente pero aun así sin ni siquiera provocarle el mínimo dolor, isabella no se resistió, sabía que nunca podría hacerlo, no solo por miedo, sino también porque parte de ella lo deseaba

Por favor para – alcanzo a decir cuando Edward separo sus labios para empezar a besar su cuello

Edward se separo de ella y la miro a los ojos

Si me pides que me valla me iré para siempre

Isabella lo miro a los ojos, una sola palabra acabaría con este martirio, una sola palabra la aria ser de nuevo una chica normal, sus labios se movieron mientras el demonio esperaba tensamente la respuesta

hazme el amor – dijo isabella, sin ni siquiera saber qué es lo que salió de sus labios, pues fue su corazón el que hablo

Edward la acerco de nuevo a él y empezó a besarla, recorrió su cuello con sus labios mientras que con sus manos apretaba los duros pezones a través de su piyama, los gemidos de isabella morían en sus labios, tenía miedo que sus padres la escucharan

Gime y grita para mí – le rogo Edward – tus padres no escucharan nada

Isabella no pudo reprimir un gemido cuando Edward pasó su lengua a través de uno de sus pezones cubiertos por esa mínima camiseta

Las manos de Edward se metieron debajo de su camiseta y empezaron a subirla, isabella levanto los brazos y Edward dejo desnuda la parte de arriba de su cuerpo, la admiro como si fuera lo más hermoso de el mundo y nuevamente acerco sus labios a los tiesos pezones de isabella, empezó a lamerlos y chuparlo como si su vida de pendiera de ello, la joven ya no resistía las caricias, los gemidos que salían de su ser eran fuertes y constantes.

Edward no se conformo con eso y arrodillándose frente a ella bajo sus pantalones y su ropa interior, dejando su bello conejito a la vista, isabella se ruborizo al verse desnuda

Eres hermosa – dijo el demonio

La acostó lentamente en la cama y abrió sus piernas, empezó a recorrer sus labios mayores con su lengua y poco a poco fue penetrando su interior con ella, isabella ya no resistía, sus gemidos eran fuertes incontrolables, sabía que estaba mal pero su cuerpo pedía mas, el demonios dejo de jugar con sus labios vaginales para concentrarse en su clítoris el cual primero lamio para luego empezar a succionar

Haaaaaaaaaa no pares – gimió isabella

Vente para mí – rogo el demonio

Isabella no se hiso esperar y con grandes gemidos tuvo el más largo y maravilloso orgasmo, el demonio tomo todos sus jugos como si fuera el más delicioso néctar.

La dejo descansar mientras el se desnudaba, isabella observo los músculos de sus brazos, sus grandes pectorales, sus piernas musculosas y por ultimo su recto miembro, duro y frio como una roca, no pudo resistirse y se acerco al demonio, se arrodillo enfrente de él y engullo su miembro glotonamente, el demonio empezó a gemir de solo sentir esos cálidos y hermosos labios rosando su miembro, isabella siguió succionando glotonamente hasta que el la hiso detener, volvió a acostarla en la cama, se subió sobre ella y mientras besaba sus labios entro en ella, ambos gimieron mientras el empezaba un eterno mete y saca, sus cuerpos se fusionaron, pues ambos estaña hechos a medida de el otro , aunque parezca mentira un demonio era la alma gemela de una joven humana, sus cuerpos siguieron fusionados mientras ambos seres se besaban, olvidándose de todos acepto de su propio placer, y así después de dos horas el se vino en su interior mientras isabella tenía un nuevo orgasmo.

La humana se removió inquieta en sus sabanas, cuando recordó la noche anterior abrió los ojos, pero el ya no estaba, miro con odio el sol, pues él era el que obligaba a Edward irse de su lado, miro a sus piernas y vio una hermosa rosa negra y una carta las tomo en sus manos y leyó la carta y sonrió pues el volvería esta noche nuevamente por ella.

FIN…

_Espero que les guste este relato, no estoy acostumbrado a crear este tipo de emmmmm fanfics pero creo que me salió bien :B ustedes que opinan?_


End file.
